


8im8o

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hypnotism, Large Breasts, Lip Expansion, Masturbation, Other, Transformation, bimbofication, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Vriska is turned into a cock-hungry bimbo by her expanded lips.This was a request from my tumblr.





	8im8o

Vriska felt her dark blue lips gradually swelling at a slow but noticeable rate. It was a pleasant sensation, a delicate tingle, like an electric kiss. She licked her lips, rubbing the sensitive, swollen cobalt cushions together. Her mind was filled with a similar dizzying yet pleasurable numbness.

“L8ke, holy shit!” Vriska said, shocked by the way her voice had changed. Her thoughts became hazy, and she had a strong desire to do something with those plump lips of hers. She needed to wrap them around a thick, meaty shaft…

Vriska tried to regain her composure, and fight back against the avalanche of lewd thoughts weighing down on her brain. Unfortunately, it became more difficult to keep her libido at bay as her lips continued to expand at a consistent pace.

She placed her fingers against her lips, caressing them gently. They were so sensitive, so soft, it’d be a shame not to put them to use.

The sensations, both physical and mental, were too much for her, and she gave in.

“Like, fuck, I need to get off, like, right fucking now,”

Vriska shoved her fingers between her lips, and began to suck on them with a low, sensual moan. Her digits weren’t long or thick enough to satisfy her oral fixation completely, but it was the best she had. He lips felt fantastic to the touch, soft, glossy, and slightly wet, and and her lips themselves buzzed with a pleasant sensation as she dragged her fingers along them.

Vriska used her other hand to satisfy her second pair of lips rubbing clumsily at her already wet nook.

“Mmm, fuck!” she said while feverishly fingering herself. It usually took her longer than this, but the excitement of her plump, tingling lips pushed her to her climax almost immediately. Vriska wasn’t bothered, as she was absolutely desperate for relief. She climaxed hard, gushing her dark blue fluids against her hand.

She let out a sigh of relief. Her sex drive was satisfied, for the moment, but her mind was still fixated on sex, and she still hadn’t gotten a chance to use those lips to suck someone off.


End file.
